


Obvious

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "So, you and her, huh?" Cassian clears his throat. "Must be nice."Bodhi frowns, looking up from the controls. He casts a look to Jyn in the back talking to Chirrut. "Me and Jyn? What about it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt on the kink meme: Eight-year old Jyn doesn’t manage to escape so she’s taken to Eadu to make sure that her father cooperates (she becomes a ward of the Empire, in a Game of Thrones fashion). There she grows up with Bodhi pretty much like brother and sister.
> 
> Basically an AU where Jyn IS the message and Bodhi has been charged by Galen to deliver her to the Resistance in order to let everybody know about the Death Star only weakness… oh and if you could add some Cassian/Bodhi to the mix I’d be forever grateful! (http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=122172#cmt122172)

"So, you and her, huh?" Cassian clears his throat. "Must be nice."

Bodhi frowns, looking up from the controls. He casts a look to Jyn in the back talking to Chirrut. "Me and Jyn? What about it?"

Cassian shrugs, faux nonchalance that is so painfully thin it makes Bodhi cringe from second-hand embarrassment. How the hell has he managed to survive this long in a world of subterfuge is beyond Bodhi."I just thought, you know. You both are very close-"

"What Cassian is trying to imply is that he is jealous that you and Jyn Erso are lovers." K-2SO interjects, flicking the switches nearest to him to stabilise the craft. "It is obvious if you have been paying attention."

"K!" Cassian sputters, turning red. The noise draws the attention of the others.

Bodhi laughs, "Cassian, Jyn's like a sister to me. Galen took me in when we were kids. Of course, we would be close." He looks over at him, "Besides, I think it isn't the right time to be thinking about romance, don't you think?"

"Again. These were all obvious, Cassian. You really should be paying more attention."

A look from both of them quells K-2SO. "It's just an observation."

Jyn says something that Cassian has identified as a made-up language between them, and Bodhi answers in a lilting tone. But it doesn't escape Cassian that the tips of his ears have gone a curious blush. "So, uh. You seeing anyone? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?"

"Why, Cassian Andor, if I hadn't known better I would have thought you were asking me out." Bodhi smirks, checking through the readings.

"What if I am?" And the whole shuttle falls into a silence. Bodhi snaps his head towards Cassian who was leaning against the back of K-2SO's chair. "What do you say to that, huh?"

Bodhi fills his lungs with a stuttering breath. But before he can answer, Jyn pipes up from behind them, "Just say yes, you dolt. You just said that his ass looks good in those pants."

"I did not say that!"

"Yes, you did. Just admit it. He thinks you look good too." Bodhi shouts something uncomplimentary back, which is swiftly parried by Jyn.

Cassian clears his throat again. "So, uh. You and me?"

Bodhi purses his lips, cheeks turning ruddy red. "When we get to the Rebel base, and Jyn meets with the Council to deliver her father's message. Only after that," He exhales, "I hope you know a good cantina, Cassian."

"I think I have a few in mind." Cassian smiles.

K-2SO hums, "Again. These were all obvious and could have-"

"Hey, be quiet."


End file.
